The New Door
by Petchricor
Summary: His whole life was based on what the Narrator said, what doors opened and closed, which hallways connected and which didn't, what stairway to take, what office to enter-and it was getting so boring and old that Stanley honestly wished that jumping onto the concrete floor would have actually let him die


******Do I support this pairing? Eh, kind of. It's not like Grif and Simmons is for me but it can get there perhaps. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Stanley stood listening to the usual rant of the Narrator, who had once again delved to petty insults to annoy Stanley into doing what he wanted. He kept calling him fat, stupid, a 'button pusher', lonely, but mostly he kept calling Stanley useless and kept questioning why he kept him around and how he was going to kill him if he didn't get moving right away, but death never came and Stanely still stood staring at the door he was supposed to enter. The Narrator sounded furious now but Stanley didn't care, he just wanted this stupid game to stop, it was getting boring and pointless lately and he found it tedious how often they had these arguments about decisions. His whole life was based on what the Narrator said, what doors opened and closed, which hallways connected and which didn't, what stairway to take, what office to enter-and it was getting so boring and old that Stanley honestly wished that jumping onto the concrete floor would have actually let him die, it was so depressing being stuck in this stupid world with just the Narrator to talk to and he hadn't seen a face in so long, not even his own because he hadn't seen a mirror in forever, and it seemed he never would. Stanley sighed and sat on the ground, now thoroughly depressed.

"And of course there-Stanley, what's wrong? You look sad, more sad than usual," the Narrator actually sounded worried about Stanley, but he knew better than to believe that tone. The Narrator didn't care, if he did he wouldn't force him to keep doing this all the time with no end, he would at least let him rest but he never did. Stanley usually would look at the ceiling and show the Narrator his emotion by a facial expression, he never talked to the Narrator unless he had to, but this time he just stared at the ground sadly, wishing he could end this somehow and not just for him but for the Narrator as well because, after all, he was just as much stuck here as Stanley was. "Stanley? Is-is everything all right?" The Narrator's worried tone had become even more apparent but Stanley wasn't about to be fooled.

"Shut up," he mumbled and the Narrator went quiet by the words, perhaps shocked that Stanley had finally spoken to him after all this time or angry about what he had said and becoming angrier by the second, either way Stanley didn't care anymore because if the Narrator killed him it would just be a blessing. Stanley wrapped both arms around himself in a hug, eyes now closed as he thought about how it was as close as he could get. This stupid office and this stupid story had taken everything from him and he couldn't leave, there was nothing more depressing he could think of, and now Stanley was preparing himself for the Narrator's anger that was sure to come.

"Stanley?" the Narrator's voice was quieter than usual, worry still in his voice and not a bit of anger shown. "Come on, what's wrong?" Stanley just shook his head in response, not wanting to speak to him again and encourage this. The Narrator sighed. "Stanley, come on, please? I know you don't like me, but we're all each other have in this messed up world." Stanley opened his eyes and, slowly but surely, he looked up at the ceiling and blinked. Feeling that he had Stanley's attention the Narrator carried on. "Now, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Stanley was silent a long time, rolling this thought over in his mind, before he looked back down again. The Narrator was silent, either having given up or letting Stanley take his time.

"I don't like it here," Stanley whispered, his voice weak from under usage. "We do the same thing over and over again, never stopping for anything but instead just going on with the story." Stanley paused a moment in thought, surprised when the Narrator was silent as he thought things through. Stanley hugged himself tighter and closed his eyes as they started to water over, hoping that the Narrator wouldn't notice because the last thing he needed was to have cry baby added to the list of insults. "I'm not sure I know what a human face looks like." There was a very long silence after that where nothing happened, Stanley just sat there holding back tears and hugging himself as tightly as he could. The Narrator still said nothing, there was stillness and that was it. "N-Narrator?"

Stanley looked up as the door closed then, after a few moments, opened again with a blue glow coming from inside. He stared at it for a long moment before slowly getting to his feet and walking towards the door with extreme cation. When he entered the door it shut behind him and Stanley jumped a bit in surprise, looking back at it a moment before looking around. The room was quite small and had shelves lining the walls with different things such as files, used but uncleaned coffee mugs, photo albums, a few nick-knacks, and a few other things. There were wires coming out of the ceiling and Stanley followed them with his eyes to a leather office chair that had its backed turned towards him, the wires going over the back of the chair. The chair was seated at a desk with papers scattered all over it and a large computer screen was on the wall in front of it, Stanley blinked when he saw himself on the screen and didn't know what to think when he couldn't find a camera.

"I created the world, Stanley." He jumped in surprise at the Narrator's voice and watched as the chair turned slowly around. "I see and hear everything, I have no use for petty things such as cameras." Stanley stared open mouthed at the Narrator, he was some sort of AI by the looks of it seeing as his whole body was a metallic silver and his eyes were covered by a glowing blue visor with different configurations going on all over it, but the Narrator seemed to be able to ignore them as he stared at Stanley blankly with his AI eyes that scanned his face in robotic manner. The Narrator stood and Stanley stumbled back a bit, taken aback by the Narrator's height. "Stanley, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Stanley snapped his jaw shut and blinked. "What? Did you think I didn't have a body? That I was just some sort of disembodied voice? Oh, Stanley, you're so adorable when you try to think!" Stanley scowled.

"I'm not a child," Stanley snapped, coughing a bit when he spoke. The Narrator frowned at this and Stanley blinked in surprise when a glass of water was held out to him. He stared up at the Narrator for a moment before taking the glass of water and sipping it. "Thank you." The Narrator simply nodded in response to this as Stanley drank. Stanley could see a huge keyboard on the desk with many different buttons that he had no idea what they did. He leaned over to the side a bit to try and get a better look, the Narrator seemed to get the message and moved over so Stanley could see it. "What does it do?" Stanley looked up at the Narrator curiously. The Narrator glanced over at the keyboard for a moment, then back at Stanley. He took the glass of water and set it on a shelf, then walked back and put his hands on the back of the chair, nodding towards it.

"Go on, sit down," the Narrator told him. Stanley hesitated, a bit nervous to be listening to the Narrator again, but the Narrator waited patiently until Stanley sat down. The Narrator turned the chair so Stanley was facing the large keyboard and proceeded to explain the majority of the buttons. Most of them were simple letters and numbers but some opened doors, others made things blow up, a few made noises, and then of course there was the very large reset button on the upper right corner. "Yes, the reset button. Sadly it's a bit broken, so when I press it most of the time it makes me forget everything that's happened. Sometimes it doesn't though, I guess it's a bit glitchy or something." The Narrator shrugged.

"I know," Stanley told him. "I know you forget, it's kinda sad really. Most of our inside jokes get lost." The Narrator stared at Stanley in surprise.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you can remember?" Stanley looked over at the Narrator and nodded slowly. "I didn't know that! Why didn't you ever say anything? That doesn't make sense, I-" suddenly the Narrator went from confused to sad, biting his metallic lip. "I-I haven't done anything awful to you, have I?" Stanley frowned a bit at this, he didn't want to lie to the Narrator but he didn't want him to be upset either.

"Well, you have sometimes, yes. But nothing I can't handle," Stanley told him but it was obvious by the look on his face the Narrator didn't believe him and wanted the truth. Stanley sighed. "You tried to kill me a few times, succeeded in most of them, you tried to burn me once too. But you were really nice sometimes too, those were fun. There was this one time we accidentally broke the map so we had to follow this stupid little adventure line thing and it was trying to make me climb up the walls and stuff, it was super funny. And then we tried to make a whole new story, but that failed. It was-uhhhh..." Stanley was leaning back against the armrest as the Narrator leaned in, eyes narrowed as he looked at Stanley in the weirdest way he had ever seen, as if searching for something.

"Huh...I guess you're not lying." The Narrator shrugged and pulled back. "I can be an ass sometimes, but nice? I wasn't quite sure I believed it. Wait...so does this mean, we're friends? Ya know, seeing as you don't hate my circuts and I'm not a completely ass?" Stanley thought about it a moment. They were the only two people here and they have no one else to talk to, with this concluded Stanley smiled and nodded his response. "Really? Great! Hmm...never had a friend before, that should be interesting." Stanley shook his head and looked over as the door opened. "Come, Stanley! Our story awaits!" Stanley chuckled and stood, heading towards the door but stopped once he reached it and turned around to look at the Narrator, who was sitting in his chair again, facing him this time. "Yes...?" Stanley stared a moment longer, not sure if he'd see him again. Perhaps he'd forget again and he would never have another chance at this. Yes, he most likely would forget. "Stanley...?"

Stanley walked slowly back over to the Narrator until he stood in front of him, getting a raised eyebrow in return for the action. Stanley looked him over for a few moments, thinking this all over in his head. The visor, the eyes, his black hair, the jacket he wore, and everything else about him so he wouldn't forget. Stanley leaned both hands on the armrests to get a better look at his eyes, they were so oddly shaped and colored and like nothing else he had ever seen, there were a neon blue for one thing and seemed to have some sort of symbol in the middle. Stanley grunted when the front of his lab coat was grabbed and yanked down, the Narrator's metallic mouth bruising, and possibly cutting, Stanley's own mouth. Stanley's eyes closed and he gripped the armrests even tighter at the sudden contact, surprised to find the Narrator's metal lips warm and found out quite quickly he even had a tongue, though it was scratchy and stung a bit at the touch Stanley didn't mind at all, in fact he kinda liked it.

Neither was very sure how long the kiss had lasted but they could hardly breathe by the time it ended and Stanley felt his face go burning hot when he realized he was straddling the Narrator's lap, both arms over his shoulders. The Narrator hummed thoughtfully and gently wiped some blood off of Stanley's lower lip with his thumb, where it disappeared into thin air afterwards. The Narrator looked at Stanley in an affectionate way, making Stanley's stomach churn in a funny way.

"Do you understand now, Stanley?" he asked. "Why I picked you, of all the other co-workers? Why I care?" Stanley felt his face grow hot again as he put two and two together, the Narrator loved him? "I'll take that as a yes." And their lips met again, though this time gentler and shorter than the first but still lovely as ever. "Now...shall we? I promise not to kill you this time." Stanley chuckled and got to his feet, turning towards the door and walking out. He found himself back at the two doors. Left or right, he'd have to choose. Stanley smirked and ran down the right hallway. "Oh, of course. Well, off we go!" Stanley smiled. Perhaps this office wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
